


Blinded Violets

by Fearmyfangs



Series: Blind [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Twincest, Twins, blind Dante, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyfangs/pseuds/Fearmyfangs
Summary: Vergil is a grumpy butt and Dante just wanted to make him laugh and smile.





	Blinded Violets

**Author's Note:**

> Dante is blind and Vergil is nicer. Just a small short and sweet thing I came up with after rping with a friend. May or may not turn this into a fic I don’t know. Has sibling incest don’t like don’t read.

It was always subtle when it came to his brother. His eyes had failed him for so long, he had learned to see without them. And his twin never allowed him to travel too deep into his heart. He was always at arm’s length unless Dante closed the gap forcefully. Vergil wasn’t always keen on it knowing he enjoyed his space and the loneliness. Vergil enjoyed the darkness. Dante was the opposite. He thrived in the light despite the only thing in front of his eyes was darkness. 

His twin had moments where he would laugh, smile, and seem genuinely happy. There were other times more often then not where he’d wallow in his pity. Their views were different regarding their father and the courses to take but both believed in the other despite those varying views. No matter how angry or cross they got at one another, they both would come back to each other ready to forgive with open arms. 

It was one of those days. Vergil was grumpy, and Dante could only guess the small number of reasons why. Actually he knew why. The lack of progress on gaining power. Vergil was always quick to hide his anger when Dante was around, but Dante always knew. The soft growls when he didn’t think Dante was listening. The impatient sharp breaths that were so quiet he may as well have whispered. Dante knew all the sounds and the differences to what they meant. Annoyance, frustration, anxiety. 

Dante had a different way of communicating with his twin that was far better then anyone else in his opinion. Dante knew words could be deceiving so he communicated through touch. The only one who he touched was Vergil. Soft ghosting of fingertips was all he needed to convey what he wanted and Vergil knew him just as well as Dante knew Vergil. A simple touch to the small of Vergil’s back and both knew it meant to go to the bedroom. 

The second time he had heard the small exhale of breath he tilted his head slightly. Annoyance. He knew Vergil wouldn’t come out with it though. Not willingly anyway. “Careful. You keep growling and huffing like that you might attract some demons our way. And blow the three little pigs’ houses down while you’re at it.” Was Vergil glaring at him? He couldn’t tell. And he couldn’t see it to be sure, but he thought he was funny. There was a small pause before he felt the displeasure. A rough pinch on his ear definitely conveyed Vergil’s annoyance well enough. 

“I don’t appreciate your jokes, Dante.” The reply just made him smile as his elder brother let his ear go. “Mm really? I think I’m pretty funny.” A small scoff from his other half just caused his smile to grow into a grin. Dante got up lightly ghosting his fingers along the kitchen table just so he didn’t hit the edges before he reached Vergil. Pressing a playful gloved hand onto his brother’s head, he leaned down to gently rest his lips against the back of the male’s head. “My hair, Dante.” He felt his older brother’s warm palm on his. But, he hesitated to pull it off which Dante knew he would. The grin still plastered on the younger twin’s lips before he ruffled and messed up his twin’s perfectly gelled hair.

“Dante!” Dante started laughing as how frazzled Vergil sounded feeling his hands grabbed. “Stop being a grumpy ass!” There was a moment of silence where it was only Dante’s laughing being heard echoing throughout the room. “I’ll be as grumpy as I want.” He could hear the very soft snort come from his brother and Dante knew the man was smiling. “Not in my shop you won’t.” Despite his words, he could hear his brother click his tongue as if thinking. The next thing he knew he was on his brother’s lap, and Vergil’s lips ghosted over his own. “Cheeky brat.” He mumbled softly against Dante’s lips. 

Dante smiled again, fingers reaching up to gently trace at Vergil’s lips. They were always so soft and delicate. He could feel the small perk of his brother’s lips pulled up into the smallest of smirks. Smoothing a thumb against Vergil’s cheek, he pulled the male closer deep into the kiss. Vergil never pushed and gave him as much time as he needed to explore, to imagine, to feel everything. They both had a darkness to them. But Dante liked to think they were each other’s light as well.


End file.
